Princess Blister
Blister was a SandWing and one of the three rival sisters fighting over the throne of the Kingdom of Sand. She had a pattern of black diamonds similar to a diamondback rattlesnake's down her neck and a slow, creepily oozing voice that has a weird hiss to it. Biography Pre-Series Blister was the second daughter of Queen Oasis. She was also the least trustworthy child in Oasis's opinion. She felt that Blister would challenge her the first chance she got, and would be the one to kill her. After the queen was killed by a scavenger, Blister became embroiled in a conflict for the SandWing throne with her two sisters, Burn and Blaze. She also had a brother named Smolder, who sided with Burn. To compensate for Blaze and Burn, she allied with the SeaWings, and secretly with the NightWings, the latter more recently. The Dragonet Prophecy After the NightWing Morrowseer freed Starflight from the Sky Kingdom and gave him orders, he proceeded to the edge of the Kingdom of the Sea to talk with her and Kestrel. There, Morrowseer revealed his and the other NightWings' plot to make her the Queen of the SandWings. Blister killed Kestrel by stabbing her with her tail, so that there would be no one to who could reveal their plans. After watching Kestrel die in agony, she schemed to eliminate Webs, and asked Morrowseer to bring her the dragonets. The Lost Heir She visited the Summer Palace of the Sea in the middle of The Lost Heir to concur with Queen Coral and to check up on Anemone's progress with her powers. While she was there, she discovered Webs. A little bit later, she, Coral, Moray, Anemone, Auklet, and The Dragonets of Destiny were all sitting on a beach. When Tsunami suggests that the dragonets the Kingdom of the Sea, she and Coral decided to lock them up in the prison. When the Summer Palace is attacked, she stabbed Webs with her tail as he is trying to escape, critically injuring him. She appeared again in the epilogue. Nautilus and Morrowseer explained the false dragonets to her, and she ordered Starflight and Tsunami to be killed. The Dark Secret She featured as one of the narrators in the epilogue, examining a scavenger den. Meanwhile, Nautilus came to speak with her, bringing Squid, who Morrowseer had left to die in the mountains. Blister then stated that she wanted the original dragonets dead. Blister also seemed to have lost her alliance with the SeaWings, as they hadn't contacted her ever since the attack on the Summer Palace. It is revealed that she resided in a hideout located in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, where she ensured her soldiers' loyalty by tricking them all into spying on each other and punishing any hint of insubordination with death. The Brightest Night Blister was invited to Burn's Stronghold by the Dragonets of Destiny for the choosing of the SandWing queen in The Brightest Night. She gave Burn a gift, but Burn recognized the sound of the dragonbite vipers that were inside. Burn pinned one of them in her talons, but did not realize that there were two, and the second one killed her, with Blister watching in delight. Blister then attacked Blaze, knowing that she was the last obstacle to the throne, and easily overpowered her, giving her a few bleeding wounds and toying with her before finishing her off. The two sisters stopped fighting, however, when Sunny gave Thorn the Eye of Onyx, making Thorn the queen. Angered, Blister revealed the full extent of her plan -- from tricking Queen Oasis into flying to her death, to turning the fight over the throne into a world war, to getting around a duel with Burn using the viper --, said that she was the smartest dragon in Pyrrhia and should be queen, and grabbed the Eye from Thorn. However, an unknown enchantment on the Eye caused it to become electrified, and she was shocked to death and "exploded into a pile of black dust". Personality Like her sister Burn, Blister appeared to have no mercy on anyone she considered an enemy, or even unnecessary, as displayed when she brutally killed the SkyWing guardian, Kestrel. She was described as the smartest and most cunning of the three SandWing sisters. She was also a master trickster (as shown how she convinced her soldiers that they were all spies on each other), having no guilt about killing or manipulation, as stated by Glory and shown in the way she was trying to use Anemone as a weapon to eliminate her sisters. Unlike Burn, she didn't seem to actually enjoy killing, she just had no cares about it. She also seemed to think very highly of herself, as she called Queen Coral simply 'Coral' while the SeaWing queen referred to her as "Queen Blister"; but unlike Blaze, she was not vain or narcissistic. Gallery Bad romance.png|Blistorrow shipping? Burnblisblaze.jpg Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing Sandwing_001.jpg|A typical Sandwing. Art by Joy Ang Forced betrayal .jpg Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|blister on top blister.png|Blister and Kestrel Blister by blueranyk-d6er9ef.png SandWings.jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Kestrel's end.png DSCF3251.JPG Dragon queens.jpg photo (7).PNG|Blister Blister.JPG|Art by Clover Stone Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:SandWings Category:SandWing History Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Pages Needing Work